


Shadows never leave your side

by whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf/pseuds/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for Littleblue-eyedbird, who allowed me to use a part of her Love and Warfare AU universe.</p><p>Dahlia in her awkward way decides that Sera and Sulenera need some extra protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows never leave your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblue_eyedbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/gifts).



Gliding through empty, snow covered streets, reflections from street lights and the slick, wet road, bounced off Dahlia’s midnight black Dodge challenger. Dark tinted windows hid the identity of the occupant to passersby stupid enough to be out in this weather, blending with the exterior providing a picture of a sleek dark bullet speeding by. Longing to open the car up to hear the engine echoing it’s growl off the building fronts, the temptation was reined in quickly. Listening to the dirty, deep sound of her engine gave her a powerful feeling of satisfaction. However, with the snow storm that had blew in, best to keep it at a low purr, last thing I need is to be wrapped round a pole . 

10:30pm - right on time to collect Sera from Dagna’s workshop. 

Dahlia spied a perfect place to pull up to the sidewalk where the snow wasn’t ankle deep, just as her headlights immediately hit the empty spot where her passenger was meant to already be. Just once couldn’t Sera run on time! Last time she picked her up, it took her an hour to show her face. Despite knowing they had get back to Sulenera’s before she arrived home from her meeting with the Pantheon, still she ran late.

Parking the car besides the kerb, she killed both the engine and lights to wait for Sera. Crossing her arms against the steering wheel, she leant her forehead down to let out a deep sigh. Calculating the margin of time she could get away with waiting for the smartass elf, and get her home before Sulenera returned, Dahlia waited the 10 minutes passing time by flicking through the radio stations. Some sappy love song, ugh machine music that made her head hurt, someone singing sounding like they straggled a cat. Switching the radio off in defeat, she leant her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. Nothing. Time to go hunt her out I guess.

Fenehdis, she was going to have to get out of the comfort of the car and find her, maybe kick her arse if need be. Bloody Sera!

As she was reaching into the back to collect her favourite black, ankle length coat from the back seat, an internalized a groan crept up as she readed herself for the frigid temperatures she was to encounter outside. If this cold snap kept up, she would have to ask either Aurora, or Sulenera herself, for higher tier cold resistance protection to weave into her coat.

Cracking the door ajar slightly, bitterly cold breeze rushed in to engulf the warmth in her car, almost stealing the breath from her lungs. Her soft dove grey jumper, and normal black leather pants stood no defence against the weather that invaded her car interior. Thankfully, she remembered her black flat knee high boots. This recent cold snap was just getting bloody ridiculous now, Dahlia thought to herself exiting the car. 

Pausing to pull up her hood so the snow wouldn’t settle down the back of her neck, she double checked she had secured her car, before walking up the snowy sidewalk in the direction of Dagna’s. 

Hugging her coat tighter to guard against the chill, she had barely walked a block when Sera’s footsteps running in her direction, echoed through the night. Smirking, Dahlia decided she was about to teach Sera a lesson on punctuality. Slipping into the darkness of shadows that fell between pools of light from the streetlight, the overgrown bushes dusted with a light snow, did the rest to cover her from sight.

Making me get out of my warm, quiet car into bitter cold equals punishment, my dear falon.

 

Silently waiting till she heard Sera pass her, Dahlia slipped out to trail Sera, as quiet as a spirit for the short trip down the block. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the sight before her as they reached the car, Sera revealed actions, that she too had hopes for a stealthy surprise. Creeping down low as she could could go and still move - awkwardly as one could dressed in bright yellow plaidweave leggings and a puffy poppy red coat, with her satchel dragging through the snow and arms full of presents- Sera snuck along the length of the car, pausing in a crouch by the driver’s door. 

Thinking the time was right, she sprang up suddenly, as Dahlia watched with great amusement Sera’s face transformed from deviousness, to confusion as she peeked through the window to an empty car. 

Biding her time, she slowly strolled up behind Sera and rested her hip against the back side of the car unnoticed, before she called out to Sera.

“ Hands off, Blondie!.” 

“AHHH, bloody hell Dahlia! I’m gonna hafta change my knickers now!” Sera yelped in surprise.

Moving swiftly, Dahlia managed to catch the presents that flew skyward from Sera’s grasp, before they hit the ground.

“Maybe next time, Sera. Oh, and knock the snow off your boots before you step into my car” Dahlia replied deviously, unlocking the car to place the presents and Sera’s belongings in the trunk.

Turning on the charm, Sera smartassed back over the roof of the car “ Hey Dahlia, you know there’s easier ways to get me to knock boots”, batting her eyelashes quickly.

“ Just get in the car, you loon” laughing as she shrugged off her coat, bundling it in behind her seat. 

Pulling away swiftly from the sidewalk, Dahlia noticed Sera snuggle into the buttery, dark leather seats with an audible sigh of contentment.

" Thanks for picking me up, Dahlia. I thought I was gonna hafta call in an unwanted favor.”

The annoyance of having to wait had begun to wear off, and the warm effect of the car was beginning to soften her voice.“ It was no trouble, Sera. Besides, what was I going to do, let you turn to ice because of your stubbornness to try carry everything home? ” 

“ I could have done it, yeah.” Seeing the disbelieving look Dahlia aimed at her made her admit the truth. “ Or not… Maybe I wanted to catch a ride in your sweet car. Talking about your car, I hafta know- how is it so bloody cosy, when it’s colder than a mage’s tit out there?”

Smiling to herself, wondering if she should reveal the secret, it would be keep Sera from pestering her later on about it however. “ What use is a powerful mage sister like Aurora, if I can’t benefit a little? Simply, the car is climate charmed.”

“ Woof!, I gotta get me a mage sister and car like this then!” Sera exclaimed, running her hands over the midnight black dash in amazement. “Does it go the opposite way in Summer? Like it gets all frosty, yeah?” Sera’s excited tone at the prospect gave Dahlia slight pause.

“ No one needs you driving, Sera. You would constantly have to be reminded pedestrians aren’t target practise - don’t pout, you know it’s true.”

“ Yeah, yeah, whateva. It would help keep reaction times up though!” she brushed off the remark with a raspberry noise, before dissolving into her trademark laugh that rang through the car. 

Dahlia was defenceless against the elf’s laugh, and couldn’t help herself from adding her own soft, warm chuckle to mingle with Sera’s infectious cackle. “Okay, that’s a fair reason” she remarked, extending her right hand to fist bump Sera.

“ Widdle told me to tell you, she got the charm in the end. Wot’s that about? She wouldn’t tell me, even after I tickled her” Sera complained.

“ It’s for Sulenera’s gift. Also, you’ve been carrying your own gift too, Sera.” She couldn’t help the smirk that crept up at the fact Dagna had been able to keep that secret too. That dwarf was amazing.

“WOT!! That cheeky shite. Oh she’s in for it it now, yeah!” she proclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief that Dagna kept it from her. 

Silence fell upon the car, Dahlia took it as Sera plotting her revenge, however as the atmosphere shifted slightly, she took the opportunity whilst stopped at a red light to draw Sera out of her thoughts. Nudging Sera’s shoulder with her hand to break her out of the loop that was obviously running riot through her head, Sera looked up in surprise. It wasn’t like her to be so quiet.

“ What’s worrying you? I can feel you want to ask me something, but you’re stuck in your own head.”

Shifting nervously in her seat to turn slightly to face Dahlia, Sera pulled at the bottom of her shirt a little, continuing to run her hands along the seam for comfort. Concern slipped across her features, creasing her brow slightly, that deepened as she spoke.

“ It’s about ‘Era. I worry ‘bout her with all this elfie shite and that bastard Dread Wolf. I know he’s draggin her into shite, and just for that I wanna knock his block off!”. Sneering at just the hindrance of having to acknowledge his name, a low growl almost escaped her lips. Straightening in her seat, she continued in a softer voice, hearing her unease start to creep through. “ ‘Era keeps tellin me she’s the big hat and she’s gotta deal with big hat stuff, but I still worry ‘bout her, yeah?”

I can empathise with you there, Sera. She always felt that drop in her stomach when June walked out the door to deal with what was put upon him within The Pantheon meetings, and she was left to hold the fort. Relief flowed through her when she seen his smarmy, suave, handsome face walk back through those doors. 

Dahlia turned into the street where Sera shared the apartment with Sulenera, parking a short walk away from the building due the cars that had already taken the prime spots. Turning off the engine, Dahlia unbuckled her seatbelt so she could face Sera properly to hopefully relieve some of the tension being thrown off from the worried elf.

“ Sera, if you weren’t even a little concerned, you wouldn’t be you. I know how much Sulenera means to you, but know this - there are many defences guarding her back, and her welfare. Both June, and myself, have let her know she only needs to ask and our weapons are hers. No harm will come to her when I am around, even if I have to yank the tail off the Dread wolf myself.I’ll make the courser look like a puppy dog. Do you trust this is true, Sera?” firmly reassuring her on edge friend. 

She knew she had soothed her worry as Sera’s muscles relaxed visibly, and a trusting smile broke out across her face.

“ Yea’ I do... Pfft, I’d pay money to watch his tail be yanked off! You’re down right scary you are, Dahlia. Now let’s get inside; I gotta pee so bad. Last one in is a rotten egg.” Sera taunted, throwing open her door and racing out just as quickly, to unlock the stairwell door to race into the apartment.

She didn’t even look to see if there was traffic coming! Dahlia couldn’t help but shiver with dread imaging her beautiful machine mangled because her door was strewn halfway across the street. 

“ I’ll get the packages then.” talking to herself as she could hear Sera’s feet echo from running up the stairs, all the way from the street. At least this quick exit of Sera’s would give her a chance to sneak her present up with Sulenera’s. Slipping her coat back on, she leisurely walked to the trunk to collect the packages, finding the balance to carry it all, plus close and lock the car. Creators please don’t let me slip and fall on my arse because of any hidden ice patches.

Silently climbing the stairs, the door was left open to the apartment, so that was one small mercy at least. Dahlia carefully lowered the presents to the empty counter just as Sera exited the bathroom. 

“ You’re gonna stay, yeah? Even for a little bit?” Sera asked hopefully. 

“ I have to meet June back at our quarters since he will have to get me up to speed with the meeting. The glamour of being Second, I know, but at least you are home safely.”

“ Oh” Sera tried to hide the disappointment, moving into the living room to flip on the tv. 

Giving in, she removed her coat and placed the on the chair back. What would a few more minutes hurt?

“ Do you know what, I’m sure June can survive a little longer without me. At least he bloody better.” 

Sera quickly spun in her direction, legging it across to her, tackling her in a tight hug.

“Thanks” Came the muffled reply from the face buried in Dahlia’s jumper. As Sera released her, Dahlia felt her fondling her sleeve in amazement “ How do you get your clothes so bloody soft? Even fennecs aren’t this soft - and don’t say bloody magic!” 

Laughing softly, Dahlia winked as she responded, “ It’s full of secrets. Secrets keep it soft”

“ Ugh! You’re so full of shite, Dahlia” Sera groaned, checking the message that had just come in on her phone. “ ‘Era’s gonna be home in 5, so you can get yer arse outta here now if ya want.”

Picking up her coat, Dahlia offered one last instruction. “ Now the one in the black wrapping with crimson bows, is yours. The one with the white wrapping and forest green bows, is Sulenera’s. Okay?”

“ Got it. Only we didn’t get you anything” Sera fiddled with the bottom of her shirt with slight embarrassment, biting her lip.

She gave Sera a soft, warm smile, and gave her elbow a quick squeeze. “ I don’t give gifts to people expecting something material in return. Your friendships are all I require.”

“Ugh, now yer just gettin soppy. Soppy ain’t a good look for yer, Dahlia. I’ll see yer later, yeah?” she mumbled, putting space between her and Dahlia, but the slight blush still stayed on her cheeks.

“ I’ll make sure the door doesn’t hit me in the arse on the way out” Dahlia sassed, opening the front door. “ Let me know what you think of your gift as well. Bye Sera.”

“Go on then”

Descending the stairs, she mentally prepared herself for the cold assault that the short walk to her vehicle would provide. Annnddd, there it is, the thought struck her as she opened the door. Yep, definitely going to get my sister to charm my clothes. 

Reaching her car without any ice falls, her attention was pulled to the window opening from Sera’s.

“Nerd!!”

Dahlia gave the only response she could - by flipping the bird. Sera’s cackle rang through the quiet streets, making Dahlia laugh as well, as she lowered herself into her car.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ Sorry I’m late, Sera. The -”

The silence of the apartment, broken by a low sniffling in the low light forced Sulenera to break off her apology abruptly. Seeking out the sound, she found Sera sitting cross legged on the living room floor, caressing the most beautiful bow she had ever seen.

Not bothering to properly undress from coming in , Sulenera quickly shut the front door, clearing the space between them with a few quick strides, to kneel down in front of Sera. She couldn’t recall ever seeing Sera upset, and it unsettled her.

Sera looked up through teary eyes, quickly trying to wipe them clear with the back of her hand. “ Look what Dahlia gave me… No one’s ever given me something like this. She even put bloody bee’s on it!” came the response, laughing softly through her tears. “ The arrows even have sayings on them - To the arse, In the face, take that, arse-biscuit!”

The tension through her body eased realising Sera wasn’t hurt- just happy and overwhelmed. “ May I have a look?”

The ironbark wood bow had some weight to it, but not enough to be cumbersome to someone of Sera’s size. Hypnotising swirls flowed through the slightly blueish wood grain, Sulenera found herself subconsciously following them with her fingertips; the surface so finely sanded to a finish that the wood resembled silk underneath her touch. Following the waves up to the top, she noticed the bees that been carved into the wood, with their outline etched in a golden sparkle catching the light, bouncing it back like sunlight rays.

“It’s truly beautiful, Sera.” she said in amazement, handing her back her bow. “Do not think for a second you are unworthy of it.”

“ She got you a gift too, by the way. On the counter. White paper, forest green bow.”

“ Dahlia did? Why didn’t she stay so we could thank her?” Confusion appeared upon her face at the absence of her friend.

“Eh, you know ‘er. Gotta be all mysterious and shite. After all, her name is Shadow. Can’t be shadow if you seek out the limelight, yeah?” she snickered, not unkindly. “ That, and I think she just like to give people stuff, but not the attention. Makes her feel all weirdy.”

“ Yes, that does certainly sound like Dahlia” she admitted. Gracefully rising in one motion up off the floor, she collected her staff and cloak from beside the door where she abandoned them in her haste to get to Sera, and moved to her bedroom to place them away properly.

Just as Sulenera had placed her maroon cloak on the back of the door, an excited shout rang out from the kitchen. Knowing Sera would never yell like that at mortal danger, she rolled her eyes, taking her time to get back to the kitchen. Unpinning her golden hair, she quickly ran her fingers through it to loosen the waves up. Undressing out of her all black clothes, she slipped on her leggings, and an oversized dark grey shirt.

Entering the kitchen, Sulenera found her stuffing her face with what appeared to be bee shaped cookies. She leant over the counter to peer into the box, quickly snagging one before Sera could stop her.

Sera dashed out of Sulenera’s reach hugging her treasure tightly, poking her tongue out. “Oi, get yer own. These are mine! ” 

“Oh come on, share. These are amazing, I’ll have to hit Dahlia up for more.” Savouring each bite as they melted on her tongue, Sulenera quickly brushed any remaining crumbs off her hands, hoisted herself onto the countertop, before picking up her gift from Dahlia. 

The snow white paper was lush and thick, giving away no clue of what was inside. Deep forest green ribbon was wound around the box, providing a brilliant contrast to the eye of stark white, and rich green. Sulenera didn’t want to unwrap it and destroy the perfectly wrapped gift, but Sera was hanging around to see what was inside. 

“This will go faster if you give me a cookie.”

“Pfft, no way!” 

However she could see the battle was being fought within her between not wanting to give up a bee cookie, and knowing what was in the wrapping.

“Ugh, fine. But just one….”

“Thank you, Sera”

Undoing the ribbon with care, then the wrapping, a note slipped out, falling at Sera’s feet. “ Here” she said, handing it back to Sulenera. She ran her fingers over the paper , feeling it was the same rich, stark white paper as the wrapping. Whatever was written on it, the ink didn’t seep through. Opening it up, she began to read Dahlia’s beautifully penned script.

 

Sulenera, 

 

My friends are a small circle of few and far between, and with recent events I have come to include you within it. I wish to also have my friends protected as if I was at their backs ( After all, where do you commonly find your shadow). I apologise that I couldn’t give you this in person, but I’m not very good at the whole appreciation thing. Regardless, a powerful, strong woman like yourself deserves a weapon just as strong and true. This weapon is how I see you,- finely crafted to the eye but stronger than it looks, alluring, but at a moments notice deadly as it is enticing.

To activate, hold in your palm and let your magic seep into the frost rune, and it shall be done. ( please keep your fingers clear of the ends)

Should you ever need shelter or protection, you only need ask and I shall accommodate you however you can. Just like a shadow, I shall never leave your side, and will follow you without pause.

\- Dahlia.

 

“ It’s something to keep you safe, innit ‘Era?” 

Sera’s voice snapped her out of her reverie, and it took a moment to come back. “ I think so, yes”

Placing the note on the counter, she carefully lifted a box out of the wrapping to reveal an ironwood box with the same swirls in the wood grain as Sera’s bow. Must have come from the same tree. Holding it in both hands to stop it from falling off her lap,currents of shimmering silver revealed Mythal’s mark was crafted into the top of the box, with Sulenera’s name running through the middle in an ink the colour of deep blue ice. Gently lifting the lid, the contents took her breath away.

Nestled within a material that reminded her of sunlight glinting off freshly fallen snow, lay a silver dagger hilt. Twice the length of her palm, it consisted of what appeared to be lacework, but she had never seen anything so fine crafted with metal. Removing it Sulenera discovered had considerable weight, despite appearing to weigh nothing at all. Remembering Dahlia‘s caution, she slowly let a small thread of her frost magic seep into the hilt and the rune. Without warning, two daggers, composed of the same metal lacework as on the hilt, but not as fine, sprang out from either end. 

“ Andraste’s tits!” Sera yelped, jumping back.

“ Well now I know why she said to keep my fingers clear” Sulenera whispered in amazement. “ She sure knows how to craft a weapon that’s as deadly as it is exquisite.” Putting more of her more magic into the hilt, the blades slipped back in as quickly as they came out.

“ Whoeva attacks you with that at your side, certainly is gonna get more shite than they bargained for” Sera cackled in delight. 

After a few moments, she looked up to find Sera chewing her lip in concern. “ Do yer think we should get her somethin back? I mean, she said she didn’t need anything back, but I just feel like we should.”

“Honestly, I think we should just accept the gifts with deep gratitude. This is how she shows she cares. Protection.” Letting her fingers trace the metal, she repeated the affirmation to Sera. “ Shadows never leave your side, and always have your back.”


End file.
